Fuego
by BionicaRouge
Summary: Posguerra-/ Sasuke ve arder un pueblo y a la vez observa la destrucción del futuro de un niño. Pero existe también el llamado fuego de la esperanza. /Oneshot.


¡Hola! este es un pequeño drabble que escribí inspirada en la canción Goodbye Horses, de Q Lazzarus, se puede leer sin consultar la canción, porque en realidad no tienen mucho que ver .-. xD pero me parece correcto indicarles qué fue lo que me inspiró.

_Dedicado a mi mejor amiga, Luisa (Ororo-chan) y a su misantropía. Te quiero mucho. _

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

En el horizonte puedo ver las llamas lamer aquél pueblo extranjero. El aire está lleno de humo y virutas negras de hollín. La danza frenética del fuego carcome las casas y sé perfectamente que las franjas anaranjadas iluminan mis ojos negros.

Cierro por un momento los párpados y siento el calor envolviéndome y tocando como seda mi piel pálida y sudorosa. Por un momento vuelvo atrás y me permito pensar en el ayer.

El crujido de la madera a la distancia, atrapando su último resplandor y dejándose despedazar y besar por la lumbre me envía golpes de ensueño y el violento sonido de los vidrios estallando me llevan a otra dimensión.

Vuelvo la mirada hacia el pequeño niño a mi lado. Sus ojos azules han perdido todo el brillo mientras observa su hogar envuelto en las abrazadoras llamas. No llora pero puedo ver y casi tocar el trance en el que se encuentra, sabe perfectamente que su vida no volverá a ser igual, no volverá a ver a su familia, ni a sus amigos, el fuego ha corroído todo.

No sé porqué razón lo dejo observar. Debería llevármelo, tal vez. Dejarlo inconsciente hasta llegar a Konoha. No debería permitir que esta imagen atroz invada su cerebro. Pero no puedo llevármelo, quiero que mire, quiero que entienda.

Una vez presencié la matanza de mi clan, también perdí la esperanza y mi corazón se dejó envolver por el fuego del odio, observé mi vida caerse a pedazos y el rencor consumió mi alma, exactamente como las brasas se tragan este pueblo.

Me gustaría ver hasta dónde aguanta. ¿El trance en el que está durará mucho? ¿Cuándo romperás en llanto, pequeño?

Sus ojos perdidos también reflejan el paisaje anaranjado, y sus robustas manos están sueltas a los lados de su rechoncho cuerpo. Son las manos de alguien que duerme, descansan lado a lado sin temblar, ignorando el dolor de las quemaduras que traspasaron su ropa; ahora los harapos cuelgan revelando carne rojiza, cicatrices que probablemente nunca desaparecerán. Su cabello negro se mece al compás del viento que a su vez lleva vestigios de polvo y madera reducida a cenizas. Me gustaría preguntarle algo, pero no sé qué.

Tal vez preguntar si está bien.

No.

Descarto la idea como un trago amargo. Nunca he sido condescendiente y no comenzaré ahora. ¿Qué piensas, niño? ¿Piensas en mamá y papá? ¿En tus hermanos, vecinos, amigos? O quizá en tus juguetes ahora calcinados.

Suelto un suspiro y me doy cuenta de que he estado tanto tiempo mirando al niño que no he notado en qué momento el fuego se tranquilizó. El sol está a punto de emerger en el horizonte, las llamas mitigadas se aferran a lo poco que queda de pie.

Empieza a molestarme el olor.

Él mira el fuego como en un sueño y sé que tengo envidia, porque yo veía con horror la sangre, no tuve parálisis, tal vez eso hubiera sido mejor. Tal vez el niño ni siquiera está consciente de lo que pasa, tal vez no lo está asimilando.

En cambio yo recuerdo exactamente el olor de la masacre, y el sabor de mis lágrimas. Puedo hacer un inventario detallado de cada paso que avancé esa noche en la oscuridad. Itachi...

Aspiro fuerte aunque me pica la garganta y sofoca mis pulmones. Y entiendo de pronto que es por eso que lo dejo ver. Quiero que entienda lo que yo sentí, quiero que se rompa tal como yo me destruí. Y cuando eso suceda, cuando la amargura cubra su ser, se vuelva fuerte como yo. Quiero verte en fragmentos, niño, quiero juntar cada pieza y volverte duro. Observa bien y comienza a llorar de una vez, vamos, rómpete, cruje como la madera envuelta en llamas, truena como los vidrios calientes.

—Vámonos.

Su voz ronca y agrietada por el humo interrumpe mis pensamientos y aunque no se lo hago notar estoy sorprendido. No puedo creer que este pequeño actúe de tal manera, como si no le importara. Veo vacío en sus movimientos, como un autómata, pero no se estrella, no se deshace.

Camino detrás de él, a paso lento e indeciso, a diferencia del suyo, que pareciera que sabe exactamente a dónde ir. Lo alcanzo de dos zancadas y toco su hombro, queriendo asegurarme de que es real, (lo es, Sasuke, es real, tú lo salvaste) se detiene y me mira.

En cuanto sus ojos azules se fijan en los pozos negros que son los míos, oigo el cristal resonar. Lanza un alarido de dolor, se cae de rodillas y se fragmenta en mil pedazos.

Está llorando, y el cielo envía sus lágrimas también en una tormenta que apaga lentamente el fuego pero enciende el dolor del niño... no, corrijo, del muchacho.

Llora en aquella posición durante media hora, quizá más. La lluvia no para y estoy empapado igual que él.

Alza sus ojos hacia mí de nuevo y con una indicación tácita, se sube a mi espalda. Todavía llora aunque trata de que yo no lo note. Una sonrisa se me escapa, no estoy feliz por su desgracia pero me gusta este sentimiento.

Es hora de volver a casa. Te voy a reconstruir, lo prometo.

* * *

¿Y bien? Tenía mucho miedo de cometer OoC, espero que no sea así, quise anotar un gran monólogo sobre Sasuke y su personalidad estoica. Es un personaje difícil, a mi parecer, y tuve que hacer una situación donde mostrase un poco de crueldad y a la vez su percepción del dolor, tanto propio como ajeno. Espero que se haya entendido la última frase.

Espero que les haya gustado, por favor déjenme un review, de anticipado gracias.


End file.
